Królestwo Zmarłych - Hades
Hades przywiózł Korę do swego Królestwa Hadesa który sąsiaduje z praKrólestwem Ereba i Królestwem Styx Oceanidy Zamek Hadesa / Komnata w której jest Kora Kora :Wypuść mnie ! ( łzami na oczach ) Nie możesz mnie tu więźic ! po chwili Kora upada na kolana i płacze Kora:Gdzie ja wogóle jestem Kora ociera łzy z oczu choć jej same łzy spływają po jej policzakch Kora:Koro uspokój się ( Kora mówi sama do siebie ) nagle drzwi komnaty się otwierają a Kora na chwilę się pzrestraszyła , i do komanty wchodzi pewna bogini o czerownych włosach i ciemnej skórzę a przy niej był 6 lub 12 jakiś kobiet widm Kora:Kim jesteś ? Czego chcecie ? Creation:Creation jestem jedną z Bóstw Chotonicznych córką dwójki Protogenoi Ereba i Nyx Kora:A gdzie jestem wogóle ? Creation:Witaj w Królestwie Hadesa Kora:Hadesa (zdziwiona ) Kim on jest ? Creation:Hades ciebie tu sprowadził jak byłas nieprzytomna Kora:Chwila to jest ten mężczyzna ze srebrnej zbroji Creation:Tak to Hades Kora powoli sobie zaczeła przypomiać co się wydarzyło Creation:Koro Hades ciebie zaprasza do siebie Kora choć niechciała iść do Hadesa który ją porwał , to Kora poszła do komnaty Hadesa Komnata Hadesa / Zamek Hadesa Kora weszła do komnaty Hadesa , i Creation zosatwiła Korę samą z Hadesem w jego komnacie Kora : Creation Hades:To na nic Koro Kora spojrzała na fotel a na fotelu siedział Hades , Kora zobaczyła twarz Hadesa miał bladą cerę długie czarne włosy a oczy Hadesa były kolorze zielonym , Kora była zdziwona wyglądem Hadesa myślała że jest brzydki i ochytny Kora:Ty jesteś Hades Hades:Tak a co myślałaś że jestem stary , brzydki i ochytny wyglądu Kora:No tak nie którzy ciebie tak opisują Hades:Słyszysz tych którzy mówią takie głupoty choć żadne mnie naparwdę nie widzał Kora była zdumiona słowami Hadesa , a Hades spojrzał na Korę z uśmiechem Kora:Co tak do mnie się uśmiechasz Hadesie Hades:Pacze na twoją urodę Koro i widzę że jesteś śliczna Kory policzki robiły się różowe , i nagle Hades wstał z fotela pod chodzi do Kory , a Kora stała nie ruchomo na podchodzącego do niej Hadesa Hades:Koro co taka jesteś wystraszona przecież nie jestem potworem Kora:Ależ nie Hadesie tylko Hades:Tylko co Hades wyciąga swoją rękę do policzka Kory i ją gładzi po twarzy , a Kora nic zero reakcji na dotyk Hadesa Hades:Widzę Koro że jesteś obojętna co ci robie Kora:A co ty się spodziewałeś że ciebie przytule ( zruszyła ramionami ) Hades:Koro zostaniesz tu na zawsze Kora:Nic z tego Hadesie moja Mama po mnie przyjdzie Hades:Demeter Kora:Skąd wiesz jak moja mama ma na imię ? Hades:Demeter Hestia Hera Posejdon i Zeus to me rodzeństwo Kora zdumiała i trochę stała nie ruchomo , i nagle przyszedł sługa Hadesa Arkas Arkas:Panie Hades:Co ! ( gniewnym tonem ) Arkas:Na kryto do stołu Hades:Dobrze Arksaie możesz iść Arkas pokołonił się i odszedł z Komnaty Hadesa , Hades spojrzał na Korę Hades:Koro zapraszam ciebie do mego stołu Kora spojrzała na Hadesa Kora:No nie wiem Hadesie Hades:Koro możesz mi towarzyszyć mi przy moim stole Kora:No chyba mogę ale nic nie zjem z tego stołu Hades:Pewnie Demeter mówiła ci że nie możesz nic jeść ze świata podziemnego Kora:Tak Hades:Ależ możesz ze mną iść Kora:Tak mogę Hades podał swoją dłoń do dłoni Kory , i Kora dała swoją dłoń do dłoni Hadesa , i razem poszli do jadalnii Jadalnia / Zamek Hadesa na stole Hadesa były wszelkie potrawy w których nie było na stole Olimpu Kora:Ile jedzenia więcej niż na Olimpie Hades:Zeus i Hera tylko trwonią swój majątek który podzieliła nasza matka Rhea Kora:Ale ty jesteś Hadesie Hades:Moje Królestwo sąsiaduje z praKrólestwem Ereba i Królestwem mojej kuzynki Styx Oceanidy córki Okeanosa i Tethys Kora:Wow Hades:Ja jestem bardziej bogaty niż Posejdon i Zeus Kora:Mogę ciebie zapytać Hadesie Hades:Możesz Kora: Hadesie czemu mnie porawałeś Hades zamilkł a Kora spojrzała na Hadesa pewna siebie Kora:No czekam na moje pytanie Hades nadal milczał a Kora coraz bardziej drążyła swoje pytanie ktore zadała Hadesowi Kora:Hadesie chce usłyszeć odpowiedźć na moje pytanie Hades nagle gwałtowni wstał i poszedł do Kory mocno chwytają jej ramię i przybliżając Korę do siebie Kora:Co ty robisz Hadesie Hades:Chciałaś bym ci odpowiedzał więc odpowiadam ci Kora:Hadesie to nie jest odpowiedźć na moje pytanie Hades:Dla mnie jest Hades pocałował Korę nagle i nieprzywidywalnie a Kora nie miała żadnej szansy by uciec z tego ucisku którym czymł ją Hades . pocałunek Hadesa na Korze był bardzo długo aż ..... Kora:Hadesie co to było Hades:Koro zostań ze mną Kora:Ja ... ja ... ja już ci mówiłam że nie Hades czymał Korę jeszcze mocno do siebie aż ich ciała było blisko siebie Kora:Hadesie co chcesz zrobić ? ( wystraszona ) Hades:Koro ty nigdzie nie odejdziesz Kora chciała się wydostać z mocnego ucisku Hadesa lecz nie mogła się uwolnić , Hades czymają Korę mocno poszli do tajemniczej komnaty w Zamku Hadesa. i w tajemniczej komnacie Hades posiadł Korę brew jej woli ( Hades uparwiał z Korą bara bara ) thumb|leftthumb